Loki's Promise
by anitablakevampirehunter60
Summary: Loki & Sif get married.


Loki's Promise

Thor was sitting on his throne, & Loki was looking up at him. Thor said to Loki "You will marry Lady Sif, on three conditions. One: You won't take her far from the palace, Two: You won't hit her or beat her in anyway, and Three: You WILL be gentle with her in bed. You won't be forceful or rape her in anyway. I know that she can be a pain in the ass at times, but try to be gentle and understanding. The wedding will commence in a week. So you will prepare yourself to be a married man, Loki. I don't want to hear any complaints from you or Lady Sif at all! Loki glared at Thor & said "Fine, I'll marry Lady Sif on your conditions. I just fiasco to be over soon .I'm sure that Lady Sif will want the same thing." Thor listened to Loki's grumbling silently & then said" Just do what I tell you, Loki and follow the rules that I set down. Do you understand? Loki nodded his head & said" Yes Thor, I will marry Lady Sif and follow your rules. I'm not happy about it, I'll follow your rules my king." Thor dismissed Loki from the throne room,& called out to Fandril that was standing behind the Throne doors .Fandril came into the throne room & bowed before King Thor. He asked" How may I help you ,your Higness?" Thor said" Make sure that Lady Sif knows that within a week, that she's to be married to Prince Loki. I don't want to hear any complaints from her at all. I know that she'll come to me and be pissed that she's marrying Loki. She needs to get over it, and just marry Loki." Fandril bowed his head & said" Yes, your highness. It will be done. I'll try to keep Lady Sif from trying to strangle you or Loki, before or after the wedding." Thor dismissed Fandril from the throne room. One week later, Thor was walking a very unhappy Lady Sif down the aisle to where Loki was standing. Thor gave her hand to Loki & said " Remember your promise, Loki." Loki nodded to Thor & said" I'll keep my promise, Thor." The priest smiled at both Loki & Sif, then started the ceremony. Loki & Sif said their vows & exchanged wedding bands. After that was done, the priest told Loki that he can kiss the bride. Loki lifted Sif's veil & kissed her on the lips. The priest said"May I introduce Prince Loki and Princess Sif of Asgard." The crowd of people cheered, as Loki & Sif smiled for them. Then Loki & Sif walked back down the aisle, as the crowd cheered for them. The ancestrial hall door was opened, & Loki & Sif walked through to the great hall for the wedding feast. Loki & Sif were lead to the front chairs of the hall, since they're the newlyweds. Plates of food & cups of mead were put in front of Loki & Sif. Loki acted nervous, because he had never been married before. Sif was just as nervous as Loki, so they both nibbled on their food & sipped their mead. Toasts to the bride & groom were made often by the wedding guests, as they slowly go drunk on the mead .The feast went on for four hours, boring Loki & Sif even more. Sif shifted in her seat nervously, because she was getting bored with the toasts & rude comments the guys were saying about her wedding night. The time came to bed the bride & groom, so a bunch of wedding guests, picked up Loki & picked up Sif to take them to their honeymoon spot. They took them to a cottage on the outskirts of the palace. The crowd put down Loki & Sif in front of the cottage & cheered. Loki opened the cottage door & told Sif to put her arms around his neck. Sif put her arms around Loki's neck, then Loki picked her up & carried her into the cottage. He sat her down on a kitchen chair. Loki said" It's tradition to carry the bride across the threshhold to ward off evil spirits. Now I can pick you up and carry you into our bedroom." Loki picked up Sif & she opened the bedroom door for them. Loki took her into the bedroom & sat her on the Queen sized bed. Loki sat down next to Sif & took off his shoes & socks. Then he took off his leather padded shirt. Sif took off Then she got up & unzipped her wedding dress. Loki came behind her & helped her unzip her wedding dress. Sif got up & let her wedding dress fall down on the floor. She looked shyly at Loki, as she was just in her bra & underwear. Loki took off his pants & his boxers. He walked towards Sif with a lustly look on his Sif blushed at Loki & covered herself with her hands. Loki walked towards Sif & told her to turn around backwards. Sif turned around backwards & Loki undid her bra. Then he took off one bra strap & then they other one. Sif turned back to him & let her bra fall to the ground. Then she took off her undies & let them fall to the ground too. Sif walked towards the bed & opened the laid on the bed with her legs open waiting for Loki to come to bed. Loki came to the bed & got in the other side. He kissed Sif's lips, neck & suckled each of her nipples. Sif felt something hard against her vagina, then she felt pain as Loki's penis entered her vagina .LokI whisperd to Sif" It's ok Sif, just hold on to me.I'll be gentle with you." Sif held on to Loki, as he made love to her .Sif squinted in pain as Loki set the pace of up & down motion during sex. Finally, with a final thrust, Loki collapsed on top of Sif will a satisfied sigh. Sif sighed with a happiness that Loki was done with sex. Loki slowly got off of Sif & laid beside her & went to sleep. Sif looked at Loki with an irritated look, then went to sleep herself. Nine months later, Sif was screaming Loki's name as shewas giving birth to their twins. Sif squeezed Loki's hand,as she pushed out, his son & then his daughter. The midwives cleaned off both children & put them in blankets to keep them warm .They put both their daughter in one of Sif's arms & their son in the other one. Both babies cooed as Loki smiled at Sif, then his children. Thor came into the bedroom & asked Loki" So what did Sif have Loki?" Loki said proudly" A healthy boy and a healthy girl!" Thor smiled proudly at his nephew & niece. Thor looked at the babies & said" They're adorable Loki and Sif. Congradulations to both of you."

THE END


End file.
